


master of mind-craft never played minecraft

by d3us3xmachina



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, The Wilds, minecraft au, the girls are playing on martha's server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3us3xmachina/pseuds/d3us3xmachina
Summary: NOT FINISHED YET BESTIES a very self-indulgent au of the girls playing minecraft on martha's server and having a blast.
Kudos: 4





	master of mind-craft never played minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer: i do not watch mcyt so idk if i got that guy's name wrong

Toni sat behind Martha, watching her best friend's screen intently as she punched an oak tree to pieces. 

"That's like the hundredth fucking time you've done that, how much wood could you possibly need?" Toni inquired as she smirked in amusement, secretly enjoying the simplicity of the game, and rested her head on Martha's shoulder.

Martha didn't take her eyes off the screen, seemingly in a trance, and sighed before explaining her plans in practiced precision. 

"I need a variety of planks to build the house I'm gonna share with the others, and _lots_ of cobblestones to smelt into _regular_ stone so I can make stone bricks and have pretty walls instead of boring, regular five by five houses that all the _beginners_ have."

Toni groaned and flopped backward onto Martha's bed, staring at the ceiling fan as it spun in dizzying circles.

"I'm gonna pretend like I understood whatever the fuck gamer-nerd jargon you just said and stay over here for now."

Martha rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's typical brashness, before teasing her with the same suggestion she always did.

"You know...if you actually knew how to have _fun_ and joined my server, you'd get to spend time with Shelby on voice chat and share a _house_ with her." 

Toni jolted upwards and defended herself as she went red in the face.

"Okay, first of all, it's not even a real house so shut the fuck up, and _second_ of all, I don't even like Shelby like that. Her whole, sweet-southern belle-christian girl-attitude annoys the shit out of me and I actually find her to be kind of insufferable,"

She crossed her arms, "so there."

Martha simply shook her head and smiled at her computer screen, loving how easily she could get under the usually calm and collected Toni's skin at the slightest mention of the blonde. 

"Okay...sure." She said, not trying in the _slightest_ to hide the smile in her voice as she continued whacking away at trees with her newly-crafted stone ax.

Just then, a line of yellow text appeared in the bottom left corner of her screen, signifying that someone had joined the server.

_Texan_gamergirl172 joined the game._

A ping from discord suddenly rang out, followed by a,

"Hey Marty! What are you up to?," spoken in a thick southern accent.

Martha smiled and looked over at Toni before unmuting herself to respond.

"Hey Shelby, I'm just gathering some materials for our house. Toni's right here with me too, if you wanna say 'hi'. 

Toni glared at Martha before Shelby spoke up, sounding overly enthusiastic.

"Hey there, Toni! I should've known you'd be hanging out with Marty! You sure do spend a lot of time at her place, what with you guys being best friends and all." She giggled, the sound echoing through Martha's speakers and into the air, as Toni rolled her eyes and muttered a "hey" back.

Martha shot her a look, and turned back to her computer, playfully running around with Shelby in the blocky woods, as two more pings sounded throughout the room, followed by Fatin's signature, "hey bitches", and Dot's loud, "what's up, guys?"

_b1gd1ck_fatin joined the game_

_survivorgal87 joined the game_

"Hey guys! I'm _so_ glad you're here! I'm just about to start working on the house if you wanna help! I could use the extra hands."

Martha spoke excitedly, eyes alight with happiness as she ran around with her friends, playfully hitting them and laughing boisterously as their screams erupted from the speakers. 

Toni couldn't help but smile as well, listening to their playful banter, and observing the elation on her best friend's face. She had to admit, although the game seemed boring and _way_ overrated, it was nice to see Martha enjoy herself with their friends. 

She suddenly heard her name come up in a conversation, and instinctively looked toward the screen, where a rather nice house was in the middle of being built, and Martha had already tamed two dogs.

"Why doesn't Toni come play with us? I'd love nothing more than to beat her ass in some good ol' PVP," Fatin joked, earning a round of laughter from the others and a smirk from Toni.

Martha spoke up and turned to her with a smile.

"Ooh, you hear that, Toni? Fatin said she's gonna beat your ass! Guess you have no choice but to join, since you physically can't back down from a challenge."

Laughter and shouts of, "Yeah you better come get her!" filled the air as Toni chuckled, leaning toward Martha's computer to speak up.

"Shut the fuck up, assholes. I don't have time for this dumbass game, or _you_ dumbasses. But even if I did, there's no doubt in my mind that I'd lay you out, Fatin." 

_Oohs_ and exaggerated gasps egged on both girls, as they playfully argued through their computers, and overpowered the sound of a third ping in the voice chat. 

_championrachelreid joined the game._

Everyone screamed excitedly upon seeing Rachel's name appear on the screen, but Rachel kept herself muted as she always did, preferring to type out what she wanted to say in the chat.

_championrachelreid: who's fucking house is this?_

Offended gasps assaulted the ears of the girls as they defended their creation with every ounce of their being.

"Now, don't be so negative Rach! We worked _hard_ on this humble little place we call home. Matter of fact, I was just getting ready to build a little cross to keep us safe, and maybe even a church," Shelby exclaimed proudly, earning whoops and hollers from the group.

_championrachelreid: NEVER call me Rach. Ever._

Everyone laughed, screaming protests against Rachel's dislike of the nickname, and continued shouting it out teasingly in the voice chat.

Little did they know, the smile Rachel wore on the other side of the screen said everything she'd never admit. 

She was really having fun.

_leahnotfound joined the game._

More chaos ensued.

"What the _fuck_ did I just walk into?" Leah questioned above the noise as everyone cheered for her arrival.

"What the _fuck_ is your Gamertag?" Dot shot back laughing along with everyone else.

Leah gasped dramatically and slammed her fist on her desk, causing a boom to sound throughout everyone's speakers and damage the ears of those wearing headphones, as they screamed out a chorus of "what the fuck"'s.

"You don't know who GeorgeNotFound is?!" Leah yelled, causing further damage to the girls' eardrums, and making Martha wince as Toni leaned forward with her input. 

"Leah, no. We don't know who the fuck that mediocre white man is. Now stop fucking yelling like you've completely lost it, and play nicely."

It sounded harsh, but they all knew Toni was joking in her own Toni-way and sang out their praise for her straightforwardness.

Leah laughed along with them before yelling, one last time,

"I'm not fucking crazy," causing more groans and shrieks to emit from the group as they pulled their headphones off and lowered their volumes.

_championrachelreid: leah i'm going to beat the shit out of you._

Seeming to only _just_ notice the house after her freakout over her favorite Minecraft streamer, Leah snickered and mocked the build.

"Who built _that_?" 

Martha scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully before feigning offense.

"Me and _Shelby_ did, thank you very much. And it's _supposed_ to be for all of us!"

Shelby shouted her agreement and hyped Martha up, as Leah laughed and teased them some more.

"I am _not_ living there. It's way too small for eight beds, and I personally want my base to look _good_."

Just as everyone began to lose their minds once again, the long-awaited ping sounded in the voice chat, as the last member of the Unsinkable 8 server logged on. (The name was coined after the group got attacked by a group of drowns and managed to get out unscathed.)

_TheRealIsaacNewton joined the game._

A collective shout of "Nora!" echoed throughout the room as their dear friend and designated Redstone mechanic finally hopped onto the game, and unmuted herself with an almost-shy "hey guys!"

_championrachelreid: look who finally decided to join_

"Rachel, I'm literally right here, why don't you just talk like everyone else?" Nora remarked teasingly, triggering a symphony of 'yeahs' from the others.

_championrachelreid: why don't you get off my back??_

"Come _on_ Rachel, we miss that fiery, and quite frankly sexy, voice of yours!" Fatin groaned. "Join the party!"

_championrachelreid: how about instead of bothering rachel, we focus on this hot mess of a house?_

Nora's character walked over to the build, jumping on the unfinished walls and continuing to work on them, as she voiced her opinion.

"What's wrong with the house? The birch and oak really tie it together, not to mention the stone bricks."

Martha's eyes widened with happiness as she thanked her, suggesting that they all help Nora finish it so they could have it done before sunset.

"No offense, Martha, but I _really_ think we should have at least two bases so everyone has a little more breathing room and your _dogs_ won't be as cramped with us. 'Cause God knows you'll be getting way more than those two."

Fatin offered up her suggestion, and the more everyone thought about it, the more it made sense. Eventually, Dot spoke up and came to what seemed like the most obvious solution in the world.

"Shelter. Building. Competition."

Everyone went quiet for a minute, thinking over what Dot said and mumbling quiet admissions of agreement. Then, Shelby spoke up.

"You're so freakin' on!"

When everyone was divided into their respected teams, (Martha, Shelby, Nora, and Toni by default, versus Rachel, Leah, Fatin, and Dot), they created separate voice channels so nobody would cheat.

_In Martha's voice chat_

"Well, team, I personally think we've got this in the bag! I've been building in Minecraft since I was little and I _know_ we can't do this without at least three different kinds of wood, so who wants to come explore with me a little to get it?" Shelby spoke quickly and enthusiastically, trying to boost the team's morale, while Toni just rolled her eyes.

Martha smiled warmly, although Shelby couldn't see it, and showed her appreciation.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea, Shelby. I'll go with you, and maybe, Nora, you can collect a whole bunch of stone for us to use?"

"You've got it, boss," Nora said dutifully before running off into the nearest cave.

"If I find some iron, we can have a _much_ more secure base than they could with a wooden door."

"Now, that's absolutely right, Nora. Make sure you have enough food to last you down there," Shelby urged. 

"Yup, I have 11 pieces of steak and three apples, that should be enough to last a while," she reassured her.

"That's just like you, always being prepared. Now, Marty, I know you've got some birch and oak on you, but how about the third wood? What were you thinking about doing?"

Martha hummed for a minute, unsure of which wood would look the best, before help came from where everyone least expected it.

"How about spruce?" Toni chimed in from her place on the bed where she was intently watching Martha's screen.

"I mean, I don't play the dumb game, but from my Google search it looks like what you need is some dark wood to contrast all the light, and spruce looks like it'd work out okay, or whatever."

Martha smiled at her best friend approvingly, who just offered a small one back, as Shelby laughed loudly in the voice chat.

"What's so fucking funny?" Toni questioned aggressively, a new wave of annoyance rushing over her.

Shelby let the last of her laughter fade before explaining herself.

"Oh, nothing! It's just that I'd never expected you to be one for a game like _Minecraft_ is all."

Toni rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, well, I _don't_ play it. Like I said, I googled it."

Before Shelby could respond, she was cut off by Nora chiming in suddenly.

"I did it! I found iron _and_ Redstone, bitches!

Everyone whooped and cheered for Nora who was absolutely _glowing_ (because what feels better than finding the ore you were looking for in Minecraft) and promised they'd bake her a cake as soon as they got all the ingredients. 

In between giddy laughter, Martha couldn't help but wonder one thing.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

_In Dot's voice chat_


End file.
